


Study Habits

by Ro_I_Mean_Autobot



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: F/M, Just teasing, Love Simon, M/M, Mentions of Sex, fluffy drabble stuff, got this listening to a friends playlist for Simon, nothinf graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_I_Mean_Autobot/pseuds/Ro_I_Mean_Autobot
Summary: A typical study day.(Fluffy Love, Simon Drabble)





	Study Habits

The quiet sound of music playing on the background was broken by the sound of forehead hitting textbook, followed by a groan. 

“Why do we have to do this?”, Nick mumbled, before he stuck out a hand.” Abby, Oreo me.”, he said. 

Abby laughed, grabbing an Oreo out of the package on the bed, and smacked it into his hand.” There you are.”, she said, smiling. 

Leah glanced at the package, then at the closet.” We gotta start eating these slower, or we’re going to run out before Halloween rolls around.”, she said. 

“That would be a disaster.”, Bram agreed from his spot on the bed, laying on his back, reading their English novel, his legs over Simon’s, who was laying on his stomach facing the others, typing on his laptop. 

“We might actually have to eat regular Oreos.”, Leah said, doodling in the margins of her homework. 

“I shudder to think of doing such a thing.”, Bram joked, earning an eye roll from Simon. 

“I’m sure you’d live. All of us have before.”, he teased, glancing over at his boyfriend. 

“Yes, but now that you know the glory that is Halloween Oreos, I don’t think that will be so easy.”, Bram quipped back, earning a laugh from the others. 

Simon laughed, shaking his head, and went back to typing his essay, while Abby stood up and switched the record playing out, as it had stopped, before the music resumed softly. 

“So, how screwed is everyone for tomorrow?”, Nick asked, holding his head back up from his book. 

“Well, Leah and I are already done with our essays.”, Abby said, looking down at her boyfriend.” And if you had started when I told you to you wouldn’t have to be cramming it in at the last minute.”, she said. 

“That’s very true.”, Bram said, still looking up at the book held above his head. 

“Bram, you’re not even halfway done with the book.”, Simon said, not glancing away from where he was typing. 

“Ah, but my essay is already written. The glory of SparkNotes.”, he said. 

“That is so cheating, Bram.”, Leah said from her spot at Simon’s desk.” I love it.” 

Abby rolled her eyes, before she walked over and flopped down on the bench in front of Simon’s bed, looking up at the ceiling.” Honestly I’m terrified that my essay’s not going to be good enough.” 

Bram got up a bit, and turned around, laying back down, his head resting on Simon’s back, and kept reading.” You’ll be fine, Abby.”, he said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll do great, Abs.”, Nick said.” Me on the other hand...”, he trailed off, staring at his computer.” I don’t even know how to start this thing.” 

“With words.”, Simon said, grinning at his friend. 

“Ha ha, very funny Si.”, he said.” Maybe if you had come over and helped me last night I would have been fine.”, he said, looking up at him. 

“I was busy.”, he said, not looking away from his computer. 

“Doing what? You said you were at home.”, Leah said. 

“Doing stuff.”, Simon said, still not looking away from his computer. 

“Hi, I’m Stuff.”, Bram said, raising a hand, causing the other three to start laughing, a red blush spreading across Simon’s cheeks. 

“Could have told me that.”, Nick said.” I waited outside for like an hour.” 

“Tell you what? ‘Sorry I can’t make it, I have plans to screw Bram?’”, Simon quipped back, regaining his swagger, causing Bram to laugh. 

“Yep, simple as that. Like we care.”, Abby said, glancing at Simon. 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind and keep you guys informed when I decide to sleep with my boyfriend.”, Simon sassed. 

Leah laughed.” We could just stop by and barge in if you’d like.” 

“I can bring popcorn.”, Abby said with a laugh. 

“You guys are nasty.”, Simon muttered, as Bram just laughed, having to put his book down so he didn’t drop it on his face. 

“We’ve known each other for 13 years, I don’t care.”, Leah said. 

“Same.”, Nick added, slowly starting to type on his laptop. 

“Oreo me.”, Simon said, reaching his hand back, until Bram pressed an Oreo into his hand, which he popped into his mouth. 

“What is wrong with you? You have to pull them apart and eat the cream first.”, Abby said. 

“Oh God, you’re one of those.”, Simon said with a smile at her when he finished his Oreo.” You don’t eat them separately, you have to eat them at the same time or it’s just weird.” 

“Agreed.”, Bram said, glancing over at Abby.” The cookies are just ok by themselves.” 

“No, then you get to taste the cream without the cookies.”, Leah said. 

“Ha! Leah’s on my side.”, Abby said, standing up and high-fiving Leah before she flopped back down on the bench.” What about you, Nick?”, she asked. 

“Eat them together.”, he said simply, in a groove with writing. 

“See? It’s three to two.”, Bram said, smiling at the two girls. 

“It’s a dude thing. Weirdos.”, Abby said, rolling her eyes at him. 

“We’re not the ones eating plain cookies by themselves.”, Simon said. 

“At least my wardrobe consists of more than jeans, t-shirts and hoodies.”, Abby said. 

“Hey, I have sneakers too.”, Simon said. 

“Yeah, he has sneakers.”, Bram said. 

“Oh, please. You’d rather see his clothes on the floor than him.”, Leah said, grinning over at them. 

“True, but that’s beside the point.”, Bram said with a grin up at his book. 

Leah laughed, shaking her head, and was about to say something else, when a yell of ‘DINNER!’ rang up the stairs. 

In a second, the room was deserted, leaving a book to flop to the bed, two laptops smack shut, and the record player still playing soft music.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea while listening a few songs from a friends playlist for Simon, and then while listening decided to write it! Thanks, Alex!


End file.
